This invention relates to methods and devices for preventing insects and other cold blooded animals from intruding into certain areas or certain structures. In particular, it relates to providing long term protection against such intrusions.
Insects and other cold blooded animals need to be kept out certain areas and/or certain structures. Their intrusions into such areas or structures can create problems ranging in severity from merely a nuisance to those having dire consequences. For example, fire ants have to be kept out of electrical power distribution enclosures. Their intrusion into such enclosures can cause damage or even destruction of the electrical power distribution system. Fire ants also create a nuisance or damage by entering into buildings through cracks in the walls. In addition, the existence of fire ants in a quarantine zone can cause considerable expense to the plant nurseries in such zone. The plants which are shipped outside the zone must be certified to be ant free. The procedures used to assure that potted plants do not contain fire ants are relatively expensive and time consuming.
Similarly, intrusions by spiders of houses often produce unsightly webs which may be difficult to reach and eliminate.
In some areas, cold blooded animal other than insects create problems. For example, the brown tree snake, a venomous constrictor is a problem in the Pacific Islands, such as Guam and Hawaii where they frequently invade homes in search of food. Their control has been limited because of the collateral impact any effective control, would have on the endangered species.
Finally, crawling insects and soil borne insects can destroy crops and can create a nuisance and damage living areas.
Controlled release devices are shaped and placed in locations through which insects and/or other cold blooded animals generally enter an area or a structure sought to be protected. For the devices to be effective the release rate of the pesticide must be at least 10 xcexcg/cm2/day for insects and must be at least 40 xcexcg/cm2/day for cold blooded vertebrae animals. The controlled release devices include a polymeric matrix and a pesticide contained in the matrix. The pesticide is gradually released out of the matrix to the surface of the device. The pesticide on the surface of the device kills the intruding insects or other cold blooded animals that come into contact with the pesticide. In addition, if the device is in contact with a permeable structure or object, the pesticide released onto the surface of the device is absorbed by such permeable structure or object to provide a barrier to entry by the insects and/or other cold blooded animals. The pesticides that have been found useful in connection with the present invention include pyrethrins and fenoxycarb. The polymeric matrices can be made from any polymer which provides desired release rates and incorporates the pesticide without effecting its pesticidal activity. The preferred polymers include silicones, EVA, urethanes, polyurethanes, acrylonitrile butadene, acrylic rubber, ois isoprene and styrene-vinyl rubber.
The present invention is particularly useful in preventing intrusions by fire ants, spiders, crawling insects and other cold blooded animals such as snakes and lizards.
It has been discovered that controlled release devices which gradually release pesticides can be constructed to prevent, for a prolonged period of time, intrusions by insects and/or other cold blooded animals into areas, structures or objects that are sought to be protected from intrusions. The protection offered by the controlled release devices constructed and used in accordance with the present invention generally lasts from about 6 months to about 5 years.
Any polymer which can provide the desired release rate and which does not destroy the pesticidal nature of the pesticide used in the device can be employed to provide a polymeric in accordance with the present invention. Generally, suitable polymers can include both thermoset and thermoplastic polymers. Currently preferred polymers are silicones, urethanes, polyurethanes, acrylonitrile butadiene, acrylic rubber, styrene-vinyl rubber EVA and polyethylenes. Especially preferred are the following polymers: RTV-41, Hytrel, Solithane, Nipol 1312, Nipol 1312 LV, Hycar X16, Kraton D1101, Ultra Clear, Aromatic 80A urethane, Pellethane 2102-80A, Pellethane 2102-55D Alipmtic PS-49-100, Polyurethane 3100, Polyurethane 2200, EVA 763, Polyethylene MA 7800, and Polyethylene MA 78000.
Pesticides that can be employed in the matrices of the present invention include those that provide desired release rates at least about 10 xcexcg/cm2/day for insects and at least about 40 xcexcg/cm2/day for cold blooded vertebras can be incorporated into a polymeric matrix and whose matricidal quality is not destroyed by incorporation in the matrix. The concentration of the pesticide in the matrix is generally in the range from about 2 to about 15 percent of the total weight of he matrix and preferably in the range from about 5 to about 10 percent.
In some control release devices of the present invention a carrier can be included to produce a desired release rate. A carrier can be carbon black clay or amorphous silica. Carbon black is currently preferred. The concentration of the carrier can range from about 2 to about 5 percent per total weight of the matrix, preferably it is in the range from about 3 to about 5 percent.
A description of general principles of making controlled release devices is given in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/555,113 filed Nov. 23, 1983 which is a continuation in part of Ser. Nos. 06/314,809 and 06/314,810 both filed on Oct. 26, 1981; Ser. No. 07/086,757, filed Aug. 18, 1987, Ser. No. 07/072,080 filed Jul. 10, 1987; and Ser. No. 07/091,918 filed Sep. 1, 1987. Methods for obtaining the release rates are described in patent application Ser. No. 07/303,707 filed on Jan. 30, 1989. The contents of these applications are being incorporated herein by reference.
The protection against intrusion is provided by the present invention as the result of the accumulation of the pesticide on the surface of the polymer matrix and/or the accumulation of the pesticide in an absorbent medium in contact with or in close proximity to the matrix, when the insect or other cold blooded animal comes in contact with pesticide it is repelled by it and/or killed by it. In case of insects, the pesticide is generally transferred to the feet of the insects and when the release rate of the pesticide is at least about 10 xcexcg/cm2/day, sufficient amount of pesticide adheres to insect to kill it. It has been discovered that faster release rates are necessary for larger cold blooded animals. For snakes, and other cold blooded vertebrae animals, the pesticide release rates must be at least 40 xcexcg/cm2/day.